Are You In?
by MementoxMori
Summary: This is what happens when you mix teenage hormones and jealousy... Minako/Shinjiro/Akihiko, OC/Jin, OC/Akihiko - See Upper Corner for other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Why is it so hot in here?" Minako was nearly sprawled across the couch like a starfish. She was fanning her face with a sigh.

"What?" Yukari perked her brows as she walked in from outside. Koromaru trotted in behind her and barked happily before bounding off toward the kitchen. "It's not hot in here, Mina. It's October and I think I'm going to freeze my toes off."

"Really?" She raised her head and soon flopped it back down. "It doesn't feel like it. It feels like the heat is stuck at boiling." Minako already had most of her school uniform off. The jacket and ribbon were lying beside her on the couch. Her headphones hung from a long chord around her neck.

"You sure you're okay?" Yukari approached her and put the back of her hand against her forehead. "Holy wow, Minako. You're burning up! You sick?"

"I told you so. And no, I don't feel sick." Minako was feeling something that was for sure. But sick? Nah.

"Well, why don't you get changed out of your uniform? That can't be doing you any good." Yukari mentioned as she headed for the kitchen, Ken was calling for her. "Coming, Ken."

"Hm." Yukari had a point, and Minako hoisted herself off the couch, grabbed her stuff and headed toward the stairs. By the time she got to the second floor, she had a majority of the buttons of her top undone and her shirt was un-tucked.

A thought crossed her mind and she grinned slightly while tugging on her lower lip. Pausing at the second floor landing, she debated a couple things in her mind. She could visit Shinji or Aki before making her way upstairs, or she could just go get changed. There weren't many girls that could be in the situation that Minako found herself in without repercussions.

Not to say that she didn't have repercussions.

None of her boyfriends really knew about one another. And that was quite the feat seeing how they all lived in the same dorm. And who's to say what would happen if they did find out about what she was doing. And whom she was doing it with.

Five months ago, she wouldn't have even have dreamed of being in this situation. But, things change. People change. She changed. Some would say for the worst, but Minako didn't think so. Some also wouldn't understand what kind of predicament she was in – she knew her friends wouldn't.

Oh, how her friends wouldn't.

Junpei would think it was hilarious, and then he'd likely be jealous. Yukari would think her a harlot, and make fun of her. And Mitsuru? She's had a secret crush on Aki for as long as Minako had been there. So who knew what she would do, but it wouldn't be good.

Ken, on the other hand. She would have to worry about him, since he was one of the ones she was seeing. He wouldn't be able to process it well at all. He was so in love with her that even she didn't know how to handle it.

Shaking herself out of the trance, she shrugged her shoulders and headed toward Shinji's room. Tossing her jacket over her shoulder, she raised her hand to knock at the door softly.

"Come in."

Shinjiro's room was pretty much the opposite of Akihiko's. Aki's room was nothing but exercise equipment, and Shinji's was pretty bare aside from the bed, the desk, and the television, to which he hooked up a video game system. And the small love seat in which he sat.

He was, after all, a teenage boy.

As if she held no regard for the game Shinjiro was playing, Minako tossed her jacket onto the chair in front of the desk before she crossed his line of sight, planted a soft shove and pushed him back against the couch.

"Wha—What are you doing?" Shinjiro blinked up at Minako and tried to look around her. When he was in his room, he didn't wear his trademark beanie. He was rather comfortable looking in a pair of slacks and a white button-down shirt.

In a mock pout, Minako straddled his waist and her fingertips moved to the buttons of his shirt. "Yukari said I was sick. But I'm just hot." Her voice was soft, in that teasing way that Shinji loved so much. "Do I look hot to you?" Her body was pressed so close to his that he could barely move to look at her.

"Um. Well…"

A somewhat frustrated sound escaped her lips, "Don't sound like Aki. You know the answer." Her hands grasped his face and her lips hovered just above his own.

"I'm nothing like him." His voice fairly growled at him, and he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from his face rougher than he had thought.

Minkao's face lit up and she didn't try and fight him. "Did I hit a nerve, baby?" Cooing, she shifted her hips against his lap. She knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to him.  
Shinjiro's eyes narrowed beneath his fringe of caramel colored hair and he leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a kiss that was clearly possessive. There was a small sound that was muffled by the kiss, and Minako leaned into him. Upon hearing her, Shinjiro pulled away just as suddenly as he started.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this." Hell, he shouldn't have slept with her the first time, either. It was a moment of weakness and he let his emotions get in the way of logical thinking. It wasn't even really love that let him do it. He loved her, sure.

But, hormones trumped love.

"I don't see the harm…" Minako whimpered softly.

"Heh. Of course you don't." He smirked. "It's almost as if you're in some sort of heat or something. You're not thinking rationally."

"Oh? I think I'm being very, very rational."

"Really? You're writing on top of me like a sex-deprived cat."

That caused an abrupt laugh to part her lips, and that brought the startled look back to Shinji's face. "What's so funny?'

"Do you realize what you just said?" She was still snickering.

"Yes, I do." He was still holding her wrists.

"Well, you put it together."

The grin grew into something darker as he released her wrists and dropped his hand to her shirt and popped the buttons instead of unfastening them. In turn, Minako made quick work of his shirt, her breath catching in her throat.

Before she knew it, she could feel his lips make a slow line up from between her breasts towards her neck. Her chest heaved and a low moan parted her lips. Her back arched into him, and she quickly grasped his hair in her fingers and tugged his head back so she could press her lips to his.

So lost in the moment, neither of them heard the door opening behind them.

"Hey, Shinji, you got a mo—What the hell?" Akihiko dropped whatever it was he was holding and it clattered to the ground.

If either of them were startled, it didn't really show. Shinjiro peered from around Minako and Minako turned her head to look at Akihiko. It was a precarious situation Minako found herself in. It was a delicate one, but at the moment she was too lost in the heat of the moment.

Reaching her hand out to him, she gave him that same smile she had given Shinjiro – full of heat and promise. "Are you in?" And she hoped – no, she prayed that he would be.

The shock of the scene laid out before him was immeasurable. He knew he should be mad. Hell, he should be furious about his girlfriend in that position with another man. And not just another man, oh no. It was his best friend. But, he just wasn't as mad as he should have been. In fact, he could feel a wave of heat travel like lightning up his neck and over his face.

Looking at Minako and then to Shinji, he took a small breath and closed the door behind him when he was firmly in the room.

"Why not?" He said finally, his voice gruff.

Stepping toward the two without another hesitation, he bent down and pressed a heated kiss to Minako's lips and took her hand. She could feel her grin against his lips. Her hand rose and she cupped his cheek as he worked himself out of his uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't the type of situation that Akihiko thought he would be in. Ever. But, right now, it wasn't his brain he was thinking of, and he could erase the fact that Shinji was half naked on the couch from his mind for the time being.

The only thing that mattered was the feeling of Minako's back against him. It wasn't as if he'd had much experience in this department, being that Minako was probably the first person he'd ever done anything of the sort with. Granted, he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time.

Shinjiro hadn't really even acknowledged his friend, though there was a low rumbling of a growl against Minako's neck. He wasn't keen on sharing her, not with anyone – especially not Aki. Teeth grazed her skin and his hands circled her hips a bit possessively. His eyes closed as a small ache of pain pulsed from between his legs. He was straining against the fabric of his pants, and that caused a moan to seep from his throat.

Maybe he could teach Aki a thing or two, he knew he needed it. The guy wasn't an ace with the ladies.

Shifting against the two, Minako managed to wriggle out of her torn shirt and she tossed the headphones and MP3 player onto the floor behind them. When she moved to rise up off of Shinji's lap, he gave her a sound of protest. "Patience." She cooed and leaned over to press her finger against his lips. And in the position she was in, the curve of her ass slid right against Akihiko and he uttered a groan, which brought a smirk to her lips.

"No way." Shinjiro said, shaking his head and he reached for her again. Minako stepped just out of range and wagged her finger. "Tsk tsk… " She turned so she was facing Akihiko. She didn't even need to see his face to see that he was uncomfortable, but it wasn't as if he was going to tell her no.

Her body moved ever so slightly, her hips curved and swayed to music only she seemed to be able to hear. Amber eyes turned up toward Akihiko's face as she clutched his vest in her hands. "You're entirely too dressed." Her voice was soft as her lips pressed almost chastely against his.

She was baiting him.

"Uhh…" Akihiko's voice shook as he looked at her fingers walking up his red vest. A snort could be heard behind Minako as Shinjiro tried hard not to laugh.

"Aki, you have a half naked girl in front of you and you're hesitating." He peered around Minako, and shook his head as he reached out and placed his hands at her waist. "Your girl—My girl-" Shinjiro was at a temporary loss for words, it just hit him. "Our girlfriend is practically throwing herself at you." If Shinjiro were thinking a bit more clearly, he would be disgusted – or pissed off at this situation. But for right now, he didn't give a flying fuck. "Sometimes I think you don't even like girls." He teased with a smirk as he pressed his palms against Minako's ass. The movement caused her already short skirt to rise.

Grey eyes narrowed at Shinjiro as Akihiko scoffed. "I like girls just fine, thank you. Just because I'm not pawing her all the time doesn't mean I don't like her." He spoke over Minako's head as if the girl wasn't trying to tug his vest off as he spoke.

"Jesus you two. Just get the clothes off and shut the hell up already." Came the frustrated voice of Minako as she looked between the two. "Play nice." She turned her body so she could see the both of them. Out of the two, Shinjiro was the more aggressive one. Though, she was surprised that Akihiko was putting up with it.

"So, are you two going to play well together, or am I going to leave?" She could always take care of her little predicament all on her own if she wanted to.

"Oh no, no, no… You're not going anywhere. You're not getting away with teasing not only me, but him;" Shinjiro tipped his head in Akihiko's direction. "Let alone leaving us in this situation – one YOU started. On top of that, you'll have some explaining to do. I ain't lettin' you off that easy for this." He eyed her a bit and tugged her back toward him.

Akihiko opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He actually agreed with what Shinjiro was saying. On one hand, Akihiko wanted to leave the room, and leave her. On the other hand, he wanted to show Shinjiro that he wouldn't give her up without a fight. Either way, he wasn't keen on sharing her – especially in this sort of situation.

Logic played no part in this. Neither did thinking, really. He had already accepted her invitation to join, though he hadn't really passed the idea by Shinji first. Sighing, Akihiko tugged the vest off over his head and the small sound of appreciation from Minako was all he needed because soon after the vest came the shirt. His skin was pale, like alabaster and well muscled, but not overly so. He had a fighter's body, which was to be expected.

With a nod of approval at the forward momentum of the evening, Shinjiro raised his hands and his fingers curled into the waist of Minako's skirt and tugged it down over her hips. "Good, now that we're all on the same page…" He leaned and kissed along her hip and his hands trailed down over her thighs.

"For now…" Akihiko chimed in.

"Whatever. Get the fuck over it, Aki. Nearly naked girlfriend, remember?" Yeah, there was really only one thing on his mind at that point. Arguing with Akihiko just wasn't it.

Rolling his eyes, Akihiko shook his head and tried to get into the moment. It was harder than he thought, but when Minako pulled him close she rose up on her toes and kissed him with more heat than she ever had before. Akihiko almost melted into her right then and there.  
"See. It's not so hard, now is it?" She whispered against his lips before he kissed her back and took one of her hands by the wrist and guided it towards the swell in his pants. "Well, maybe it is." Minako grinned and her brows rose a bit and she took the opportunity to unclasp his slacks. A shiver whispered over her skin as she felt Shinjiro's hand snake between her thighs as she was still standing. Licking her lips, she cast a glance over her shoulder before her fingers curled around Akihiko gently, as if she was afraid of hurting him.

It was anything but. Akihiko shifted his hips against her, and a groan of delight caused his eyes to flutter shut. His reaction caused Minako to curl her whole hand around him, even if she wasn't thinking straight, she wanted him to enjoy himself.

She knew Shinjiro was…

Minako was almost too lost in Akihiko for the moment that she barely felt that Shinjiro's hand and fingers were pressed firmly against her through the thin material of her panties. A small gasp and she curved her hips into his hand, and the gasp soon turned into a soft mewl as he rubbed her slowly, almost in rhythm with her own fingers along Akihiko's length.

She felt as if her knees would give out at any moment, and Shinjiro could sense it. So, he pulled her onto his lap once more, which meant she led Akihiko with them. Somewhere in all of the shifting and moving, Shinjiro managed to shed his pants and when he pulled Minako into his lap, she noticed it and gave a small yip of surprise.

Minako leaned her back against Shinjiro's chest and tipped her head back enough so she could draw her lips along his jaw. It seemed as if the tension had lifted because soon Minako felt Akihiko sink to his knees in front of her. Her amber eyes were hazed with lust and she brushed her fingers through Aki's hair as he laid small kisses along her thigh.

"Stand up." She told Akihiko softly as she continued to brush her fingers through his hair. When he turned those stormy eyes up to her, there was a look of confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, a slight hesitation in his voice.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled lovingly to him. "Not at all. I want to do something for you is all." At her words, she felt Shinjiro's grip tighten on her hips before he reached up with one hand and his fingers tangled in her tresses before jerking just slightly. Minako was about to speak again, but the sound that came from her lips was a soft, sharp cry.

Maybe Minako was in over her head this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Junpei sat in the lounge with his feet up on the coffee table as Jezika came in. Practice had run later than she expected. Wearing short lyrca shorts and a fitted tank top, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Besides her schoolwork, she juggled gymnastics and essentially the ESL club, since she was American; they were delighted to have her help.

Sighing, she nodded to Junpei who looked up from the Manga he was reading. He looked back down and immediately did a double take. "Hey-hey there Jezika-senpai. Lookin' good!"

Rolling her eyes, Jezika chuckled. "Hey there, Junpei. Thanks." Grinning, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Jezika liked Junpei, he was like a little brother she never had. "Have you seen Aki?"

"Um. Yeah, I think he went to Shinjiro-senpai's room for something." He shrugged and went back to reading, though he kept stealing glances at Jezika in her workout gear as she headed for the stairs. She was exhausted; never having imagined that school would be as hard as it was here. American schools had it lucky. She had come a long way from where she was back in April, and she had managed to fall for one of her teammates and in a bad way. They tended to keep things hush hush because of the others.

Quickly making her way up to her room, she tossed her duffel down on her bed and made her way back out of her room, grabbing the brightly festive gift bag on the way. She was a couple weeks late on Akihiko's birthday gift. She had been waiting on something special. Having worked with Officer Kurosawa on making a special set of weapons for Akihiko, it hadn't been the speediest process.

Her attitude had come a long way, and she seemed to be settling in nicely. Once she hit the second floor, she saw Minato studying at one of the tables. He lifted his head and offered her a wave and a small smile. The quiet sort, he usually let his sister do most of the leading – and talking. Jezika returned the gesture and moved down the hall toward Shinji's room. The three of them, along with Mitsuru became closer friends than she thought they would. Especially given Jezika's attitude when she arrived.

Knocking on Shinji's door, she cracked it open and peered around and inside the room. "Hey, is Aki he—" A sharp gasp, and Jezika dropped the bag she was holding as the door opened and banged against the wall behind it. In a matter of moments, Minato appeared behind Jezika and furrowed his brows.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked before he turned his head to see the scene that was before them. "Minako! What are you _doing?_" The usually quiet twin was actually rather upset at what he was seeing. He tried to stay between Jezika and the trio in the room because he knew that she would try and get in there, and it might not end well for anyone.

That, and Minato had a little secret of his own.

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Minako quickly looked from between Shinjiro and Akihiko and her eyes widened in horror. Akihiko didn't turn around, but he was turning an almost painful looking red, his eyes squeezed shut.

And Shinjiro? He just busted the hell up laughing.

"Of all the times you decide to not knock, Zika. It had to be today." He palmed his face with his hands as Minako stumbled away from the two. She was obviously flustered and didn't know what was going on.

"It's really not what it looks like, I swear." Minako pulled on what was left of her shirt and skirt and all that could be heard was Jezika's abrupt laugh.

"Did she really just try to use that line? Really?" There were actually tears brimming in Jezika's eyes. Her whole life she tried not to trust people, because she always ended up getting hurt by the ones she loved the most. It had taken her months to battle her bad attitude and warm up to everyone around her. She let not only Akihiko in, but Minako as well. Not that she liked the girl very much, but that was really beside the point.

Akihiko finally decided to speak up, "I can explain…" He turned around and looked at Jezika, even though she was half hidden behind Minato. Akihiko really didn't even bother to put his clothes back on.

"I'm sure you can… and I really don't want to hear about it."

"Jezika-senpai…" Minato turned and tried to calm her down a bit.

"Don't talk to me like a child. Your sister has everyone around here wrapped around her little finger… and she's fucking dating them too. And apparently fucking them! What about Ken, Minako? You screwing him, too, or is he too young?" It was blowing her mind. She just couldn't believe it. "You of all people… I thought wouldn't screw me over." She looked directly at Akihiko as she shook her head. "I couldn't even depend on you."

"Zika…"

"Don't fucking call me that. You don't deserve to anymore." With one swift movement, she kicked the bag into the room. "Happy fucking birthday, Aki. I hope she was worth it." Jezika placed a hand on Minato's shoulder before she turned and walked away. As she approached the stairs, Junpei was coming up having just heard the ruckus.

"What happened? What I miss?" He was catching his breath.

"Your fearless leader is screwing Akihiko and Shinjiro – at the same time. You put two and two together." Jezika made sure that her voice was loud enough to carry down the hall as she headed up to her room, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What?" It was a good thing that Yukari and Mitsuru weren't around, or they would have something to say about all this. Junpei didn't know how to process this information. "Man, why do I have to miss all the good stuff?" He pouted and Minato patted him on the back as he looked up the stairs after Jezika before shaking her head and sitting down at the table.

Akihiko grabbed the bag as it hit his foot. He looked inside and closed his eyes; he messed up bad this time. "I have to talk to her."

Minako grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She didn't seem all the phased by what was going on. Shock, maybe.

"Upstairs."

"Mina, let him go. You've caused enough damage for one day." Minato had his bag over one shoulder as he looked at his twin in disgust. "Just stop."

"What do you care?"

Minato laughed and shook his head before disappearing into his room.

"Your brother is right. Let him go." Shinjiro said as he stood up and shimmied his pants up. "Well, this has been fun…"

Junpei sulked back down to the lounge and suddenly; Minako was alone in Shinjiro's room. And really, she didn't know what to do with her at that point. She should be embarrassed, but she wasn't – not really. It wasn't her fault, right?

Akihiko hurried up the stairs and knocked at Jezika's door.

"Go away."

"Let me in."

"Fuck you."

"Let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you."

"Bullshit."

He tried the door, and it was unlocked so he came in without her permission and shut the door behind him.

"Get out!" A boot flew at Akihiko's head as Jezika threw it with remarkable force at him. "I said get out! I don't want to even look at you!" She was crying all over again.

"I'm not going anywhere." He dodged the boot and stepped closer to her.

"Get away from me." She sounded like a wounded animal, something Jezika could never see herself as. In a situation she never thought she would be in. If he liked Minako, fine. But, he should have been up front with her before they started getting close and in a relationship.

Before she started to love him.

"Calm down, Zika. Please."

"You have no right to tell me what to do. I just walked in on you and her. Her, of all people." Her arms dropped to her sides in defeat as the tears rolled down her face. It seemed as if she gave up. "I loved you, you know that?"

Akihko cupped her face in his hands and looked at her. "You know I love you."

Jezika winced away and tried to get away from him. "Don't touch me. And don't lie to me… If you loved me, you wouldn't have been doing that. But, I guess the joke is on me for believing you." She shrugged out of his grasp and turned away to grab her jacket. She had changed before he came up.

Grabbing her shoulder, he whirred her around and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. Jezika hesitated and leaned into him, reaching up so she could grip the back of his head. She could hear the small groan at the back of his throat, and she grinned against his lips. Moving her hands to plant against his chest, she shoved him away.

"I don't want her leftovers." And the look on her face said it all. All the hurt and pain she felt. All the hatred, it burned at her and she left him wanting.

Once in the hallway, Jezika pulled out her phone and punched out a text. _You free?_

Elsewhere…

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he worked out the coding on his computer. Pulling it out, he flipped it open and read the text with raised brows. _I guess so._

_You alone?_

_For now, I am. Though I don't know for how long._

_Good enough for me. I'll be right over._

_I'll be waiting._

Chuckling, he shut the phone and finished up what he was working on. He'd never told anyone where they were living, and he knew he could get in big trouble for it.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. Grabbing the gun from the end table just in case, he answered the door. "What do I owe this pleasure, Zika? It's not like you to ask to see me."

"What can I say? I missed you, Jin." She shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside and Jin shut and locked the door behind her.

"You're a bad liar, but I'll take it."

"Nah. This isn't me lying." Jezika shrugged her jacket off and laid it over one of the chairs.

"Is that so?"

"M'hm…"

"What changed your mind?"

Again, she shrugged and she stepped closer to Jin. "I guess I was just knocked to my senses. I can't trust them – any of them." Well, aside from Minato.

"I told you it would happen, Zika. But, you didn't believe me."

"No, I didn't. Now, kiss me. Please." Fairly pouting, Jezika pulled Jin closer and nuzzled her lips against his cheek.

"I guess since you asked so nicely." He gasped softly and turned his head so that he could press the kiss to her lips. His hands fell to her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Please, you know you've been waiting for me to come to my senses." She groaned softly and could feel a shiver race down her spine.

"Yes, well. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it's happened." One would think that Jin would be clumsy when it came to women, being that he worked with computers and didn't really get out as much as the others.

"Me, too." Her voice was breathy and she pulled away just enough to pull the shirt off over her head, leaving her in a bra and the short skirt she pulled on before she left.

His hands dropped further to cup the curve of her ass in his hands and that brought a soft groan from between Jezika's lips. "You know we could get in trouble for this."  
"And you care?"

"Not really, I was just letting you know."

A soft chuckle and she drew her thigh between his legs and pressed up against him. "I could go…"

Jin laughed and shook his head. "No way. I've been waiting for you, I'm not letting you go that easily." She had been eluding him for some time. Teasing him and never letting him too close, and then she went all goody goody on him and he thought he lost her for good. There was no way he was letting this opportunity pass.

Her hands worked at the buckles of his jacket as quick as she could. There was some built up frustration and anger that she needed to vent, the whole situation with Akihiko and Minako had gotten to her more than she let on.

"Whoa, whoa… Zika. What's gotten into you?"

"I was hoping you, but you keep stalling."

Perking his brows, he looked down at her from behind his glasses and Jezika mirrored his look. A small grin formed across his lips and he took her hand and dragged her back to his bedroom. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Once they crossed the threshold of his room, he pushed her onto the bed and she bounced lightly before scooting back so just her legs dangled over the edge. "Whoever caused this change of heart… is sure missing out." Jin grinned and watched Jezika as she pulled herself up onto her knees on the bed. "His loss is my gain."

"No more talking of that." Resting on her knees and one hand, she reached out and cupped her hand between Jin's legs and he let out a soft sigh as his body shook with anticipation. Sliding her fingers up, she unclasped his pants before drawing him from them.

Jin turned his head as a sound cut the air. "Someone is looking for you. Your phone is ringing."

"So?" Using the waist of his pants as leverage, Jezika tugged him down to the bed and straddled his waist. Her hips shifted against his and she could feel him brush against her. Sighing, she shivered and licked her lips.

"Eager, are we? You really do want to be here."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

It couldn't be helped if Jin was a bit wary. He was her enemy, after all. She decided to join S.E.E.S. while he stayed with Takaya and Chidori. It was hard for him to understand why she would want a geek like him.

That and he didn't have all that long to live. But, right now he didn't care. Secretly, he was happy she was there no matter how surprised he was and how much he figured it was probably a figment of his imagination.

No one had ever liked him for him before.

Jezika's curls hung over her shoulders and brushed against Jin's chest as she adjusted her hips. Hearing her cry out softly, he knew he was inside her. Bending down, she brushed a kiss to Jin's lips, her hands braced against his chest.

"You know I dreamt of you." He whispered against his lips. "I think I might have wished for you." He felt as if she were a kindred spirit. He didn't know her as well as he would have liked, but that didn't matter now.

Smiling down at him, Jezika placed a finger to his lips and gently moved against him. "You won't have to wish for me anymore." Even though she had originally done this out of revenge toward Akihiko, she was beginning to feel something. When she first arrived there, Jin went out of his way to talk to her when he could, they both knew it could be trouble for them both. But, the deeper into S.E.E.S she got, the less she talked to Jin.

Jin's hands went to Jezika's hips and he rolled them over. Almost out of instinct, her legs rose and wrapped around his waist, holding him closer to her like she would pull him around her like a blanket.

Arching her back off the bed, she leaned up and trailed her lips up the side of his neck. "I don't break you know…" Jin leaned back enough to grin down to her before his attention snapped to the door as it was kicked open. Jezika leaned her head back over the side of the bed, looking upside down at the person who stood in the doorway.

"Zika, what are you doing?" Akihiko's eyes widened and Jezika rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I should have figured you would have Fukka look for me. What part of leave me alone did you not understand?"

"I make one mistake and you run off and… and do this?"

"Can this wait? I mean, we're not done here…" Jin chimed in, though he made no effort to remove himself from the position.

"Yeah, you are."

"Who the hell are you to order anyone around, Aki?" There was anger that flashed across her face. "You could screw that little… _bitch._And I can't find what I'm lacking elsewhere? And you made more than one mistake…" Jin shifted on top of her, and she made a low moan deep in her throat before raising her head to look at him slyly. "You did that on purpose."

"Who me?"

"Do you two mind?" Akihiko asked.

"No, not at all. Continue." Jin looked over at him before looking down at Jezika. "At least now I know what brought you here." Of course, he wasn't happy about the situation. And he wasn't happy that their home was now compromised, but he forgave it for now.

Shrugging her shoulders apologetically, Jezika looked up at him. "I'm sorry…"

Jin shook his head, "It's alright. I know how you really feel." He grinned a bit and leaned down to kiss her. "You'll be back."

"No, she won't. I assure you." Akihiko tossed Jezika's clothes at her and all but grabbed her wrist to haul her off the bed and she went tumbling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. "Get dressed." He couldn't even look at her and Jezika's anger was growing more and more.

She had walked into the room and saw Aki in a compromising position, much the same as the one he walked into. But with someone she wasn't too fond of AND his best friend. Yet, he dared order her around? That wasn't going to fly.

Though, she managed to reign in her anger and even Jin noticed by the way he looked at her. She was just about to explode as she pulled on the rest of her clothes. Once she was done, she went back to the bed and leaned down to press a lingering kiss on Jin's lips with a smile before Akihiko grasped Jezika by the forearm and dragged her from the room.

Akihiko never said a word as he basically tossed Jezika out of the house. He was angry, though Jezika didn't really deserve it. She didn't yell at him, nor did she fight him. Not yet at least.

Did she aim to get him jealous? Maybe. But, she didn't think that he would track her down.

"What were you doing?"

"What does it look like I was doing?"

They were at the dorm before he even spoke to her. His hand tightened on her arm as his jaw clenched. "I don't – I don't want to think or remember what I saw. I can't…"

"Yeah? And how do you think I felt?" Jezika finally tore her arm away and fell silent as they went inside. "Come to my room if you want to talk." Ken, Yukari, Junpei, and Koromaru were in the lounge and Jezika didn't want anyone to really know what would happen, so she went on ahead in silence.

There was no sign of Minako or Shinjiro, either. Good.

The anger that was written on Akihiko's face all but screamed what he was feeling, but, he followed Jezika anyway.

Jezika left her door open a crack as she went inside. Tossing the jacket onto the bed, she crouched down to unzip the boots when she heard Akihiko come into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why would do you _that_? And with _him_?"

"Why not?"

"I just… I don't."

"You don't _what_ Akihiko?" Kicking off the boots, she turned around and looked at him. "What do you want from me? I gave you everything I had and you threw it away. I don't know what else it is you want from me." She said honestly. "Or what else you could take from me." And she gave him that _look_.

That one look that could only mean one thing.

She pulled her shirt off and tossed it in the hamper. It wasn't as if she'd never been naked in font of Akihiko before tonight. He'd seen what she looked like, and the scars that marred the otherwise perfect skin.

"I didn't expect you to run away." He watched her, and there was a sudden urge of possessiveness that was very much unlike him. "And I didn't expect you to run into the arms of another man. And our enemy no less."

Jezika's shoulders shrugged as she slipped the skirt down over her hips and it went into the hamper as well. So all she was left in was the black and pink lace bra and matching boy shorts as well as the thigh high fishnet stockings.

"I didn't expect a lot of things, either. I was so happy when I got home today and your gift was done. You have no idea how long I had been planning it. And what do I get? An image I'll never forget." Her head shook and she made her way over to her closet.

Akihiko grasped her arm, gently this time, and Jezika stopped long enough to look at him before pulling her arm away from him. "And you couldn't even apologize to me, let alone tell me why."

That was all he could take, and he spun her around so fast that she lost her balance and bumped into the desk behind her. And before she knew it, she could feel his lips on hers and his hands tangled in her hair. It was a very un-Akihiko like move, but Jezika was really too shocked to fight him.

"I can smell him on you." His voice nearly rumbled in her ear.

"This isn't like you." Jezika didn't know if she liked this or not.

"I saw you with him and I just got so angry... I am still angry. You're mine. You're with me…No one else should get you but me." His lips were hovering over hers. "That's how I feel and I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before, and I don't even know if I like it or not."

"I don't know if I like it, either…" She whispered against his lips before he gripped her hair and tugged her head to the side. His lips hovered over her skin and Jezika bit down on her lower lip.

"I don't care if you like it or not."

That caused Jezikas brows to raise and she tried to move away from him and his grip on her hair tightened which drew a low mewl from her throat.

"Oh, you liked that…" Akihiko stated as if it were a surprise to him.

Jezika didn't trust her voice, so she nodded her head in response to him. "Do it again." She spoke softly and he did as she asked, and another small sound was given.

"I do love you, you know."

Jezika shook her head. "Don't say it to me unless you mean it."

His hands dropped from her hair and slid down the swell of her hips. "I hated to see him touch you." His lip sneered in almost a sign of disgust.

"Yeah? Well, at least he wanted to touch me." Her voice was soft, but almost mocking. She was pressing his buttons. "I was the only one that mattered to him. He wanted me, and he felt good."

"You're the only one that matters to me." That sound rumbled from him again, "And I want you."

"Oh? Is that why you were letting her touch you? Is that why you were letting her wrap her lips around you, because I'm the only one that matters?" She laughed bitterly, but the sound was cut off when Akihiko's hands gripped her hips and he lifted her to the edge of the desk and he pressed her way between her legs.

"Because you wouldn't."

"What? You wouldn't let me…" She shoved at his chest in anger and he just pulled her closer to him. She could feel that he was enjoying this, no matter how upset she was getting.

"Maybe that was wrong of me, but its not like I'm used to doing this stuff with anyone."

"So, that's going to be your excuse?"

"Just being honest."

"What are you doing?" She asked, shifting against him. "You got what you obviously wanted. You got her. And everyone else in the dorm has her too." She pushed at him again. "Get off me."

"Is that what you want?"

Jezika hesitated, "I didn't think so."

"You dragged me away from what I wanted." Her eyes narrowed at him and that was all it took to push him over the edge of control. He was acting outside himself, but jealousy did that to people.

A small sound that was almost a growl rumbled in his chest as he unclasped his pants and threw the shirt off over his head. Jezika didn't know how to handle this, so she went with it. "You asked. Now what do you plan on doing about it?" She pushed his buttons a bit more and leaned to brush her lips against his chest.

"I plan to make you forget about him."

"Good luck with that."

Sneering, Akihiko gripped her hips and before he tugged her, she curled her fingers around him and slid against him. Biting her lower lip, she stifled the groan that rumbled in her throat at the feel of him. Her legs curled around him and it pulled him closer and he pushed into her, which brought a surprised cry form the both of them. Wrapping her arms over his shoulders, she dragged her nails across Akihiko's back.

"I'll _make_ you forget about him."


End file.
